


Could have been

by lyonessheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonessheart/pseuds/lyonessheart





	Could have been

I could have been anything, had I had time to grow up. If not for the Triwizard tournament. This oh so important event, where dark and light magic is pitted against each other, where the teachers try to prove that their way is the superior way, and that what they teach pushes theiry students to be greater than all other students. I could have been everything, if not for this farce. For what is it but a game they play on the back of their students, on the children they should guide and form. It is a way to push their egos and to prove that they have not outlived their right to existance. I could have been someone.

I could have become a famous Keeper. I loved Quidditch, I loved flying and I loved the competition up in the air. I was good on a broom and I had great reflexes. My house might not have been the one that was most famous for good fliers, but I could have been the exception. I was good at guarding things. I could have been great out there. But again I only could have been - So many things taken from me.

I could have gone into Winged Horse Racing. My grandfather on mothers side had a stable full of the majetic creatures. We had all breeds be it Abraxans, Aethonans or my favorites the Granians, so fast and elegant as they are. I loved the horses, now they will wait for me and yet I will never return, never again stroke their silky coats and hear their soft wickers in my ear. I will never again, sit on their backs and feel the wind rush through my hair. My mare Aquila will wait and wait, and I will never be with her again. Another thing taken.

I could have made a place for me in professional Quidditch by playing or the Chudley Cannons. I had connections through my father, he knew Lou Bagman after all and they where desperate enough to consider drafting me as keeper. And who knows maybe with my help they could have won a game or two, and we would have made our way to the top. Now we will never know. Another what if, another thing gone. Do I mourn these lost opportunities, do I rage against my faith? To be honest I am sad that life has ended before it began, but emotions have no true meaning here.

I wish I could say life would have gone this way or that way, I wish I could rage against the circumstances that have torn me away from my friends and family, but then again I see a lonely boy who lies in bed crying for me, crying because of the could haves and might have beens. His favorite Book “Quidditch through the Ages” forgotten in a corner. And I am not sorry for being dead, because I was the spare, I was what gave him the strenght to go back, to fight to stay alive. I hope that at least I gave him a reason to not give up.

He will fly for me, he will take part in another Interhouse Quidditch Cup, and he will keep me with himself, for his entire life. Because I was the first one to die in front of his eyes. I was a friend albeit just for a short time. I am the lost opportunity a maybe he can never get back. I am the question in his mind. I was Cederic Diggory and I could have been someone, 


End file.
